kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rider Soul
About Power Rider Soul is a American adaption of Kamen Rider Ghost. It is the seventeenth series in the Neo period run and the twenty-sixth series overall. The series started on October 4, 2015, joining Power Rangers Ninja Steel in the Super Hero Timeline-up after the finale of Power Rider Nitro. After Ninja Steel'' concluded on February 7, 2016, the series was joined Power Rangers Animal Force in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Power Rider Soul, Power Rider Arcade'' joined Animal Force in the Super Hero Time line-up. Backstory Someone named Jake Stalling, found the Soul Belt one day. Carrying it back home, he saw the Eye Corrupters, walking near him. The Supreme Corrupter had stabbed Jake in the chest, killing him. Later on, the Keeper of Souls gave him life again and taught him how to use the Soul Belt, transfroming into Power Rider Soul. Transformation Jake will insert the Soul-ball into the Soul Belt, closing the belt. Pulling the lever, he transforms into Power Rider Soul. Forms Soul Alive Form Alive Ghost '''is Soul's default orange form. Accessed through the Alive Soul-ball. '''Soul Swordman Form This form is Soul's red swordsman-based form themed after Miyamoto Musashi, a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the Niten Ichi-ryū swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Swordman Soul-ball. Soul Shock Form This is Soul's yellow electricity-based form themed after Thomas Edison, the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Shock Soul-ball. Chapter 2 Forms Soul Arrow Form ''' This is Soul's green archer-based form themed after Robin Hood, a legendary outlaw whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. Accessed through the Arrow Soul-ball. '''Soul Fall Form This is Soul's ☀blue power-based form themed after Issac Newton, the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Fall Soul-ball. Soul Choir Form This is Soul's ☀ black, white, and gray piano-based form themed after Ludwig van Beethoven, the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the 5th Symphony. Accessed through the Choir Soul-ball. Chapter 3 Forms ''' '''Soul Western Form This is Soul's ☀ brown cowboy-based form themed after Henry McCarty aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Western Soul-ball. Episodes Much like some of Samurai's earlier episodes, the episode titles for this season are all in the form of a exclamatory sentences, with the first one being exactly two kanji long much like Neo's episodes. # Eyes Open! It's Me! # Blitz! Inventor King! # Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! # Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! # Shock! Mystery Power Rider! # Destiny! Reviving Melody! # Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! # Activate! Another Monolith! # Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! # Gather! The 15 Soul-Balls! # Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! # Heroic! A Man's Resolve! # Exciting! A Free Man! # Superb View! The Earth's View! '' # ''Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! # Perfect! The White Power Rider! # Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! # Reverse! Mysterious Science! # Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! # Explode! Flames of Friendship! # Amazing! The Corrupt World! # Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! # Intimate! The Giant Soul-Ball! # Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! # Disaster! The Red Sky! # Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! # Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! # Bursting! Power of the Depths! # Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! # Forever! Cries of the Heart! # Bizarre! Power of the Corruptizers! # Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! # Miracle! Infinite Thought! # Empty! World of Dreams! # Real Worth! Merriment Power! # Furious! Idol's Declaration! # Learn! All the Ways! # Resurrection! Hero's Soul! # Opposition! Father & Daughter! # Courage! Tragic Resolution! # Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! # Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! # Connect! Genius Juvenile! # Activate! Terror of Demia! # Horrible! Disappearing World! # Duel! Words from the Swordsman! # Conciliation! All Resolutions!] # Gather! Chain of Grief! # Infinity! Power of Life! # Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! Movies # Power Rider'' × Power Rider Soul & Nitro: Super Movie War Genesis'' # Power Rider 1st # Power'' Rider Soul: The 100 Soul-Balls and Soul's Fateful Moment'' # Power Rider Arcade: Legend Riders! Come And Fight Together! # Kamen Rider Soul RE:BIRTH: Power Rider Specter # Power Rider Fusion: The Movie Stageshows # Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event (仮面ライダーゴースト スペシャルイベント Kamen Raidā Gōsuto Supesharu Ibento) # Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage (仮面ライダーゴースト ファイナルステージ Kamen Raidā Gōsuto Fainaru Sutēji) Category:Power Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Power Rider Soul Category:Kamen Rider Heisei (Ghost)